Saving Me
by Reizbar-Ookami
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC: Joey has been kidnapped. Seto misses him. They are both saved. End of story. :D WARNING: This is not my best work!


Saving Me

_**Prison gates won't open up for me**_

_**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**_

_**Oh, I reach for you**_

Joey sobbed and curled up in a ball, shivering. "You won't get away with this…! You'll never get away with this…"

The man sneered at his broken, bleeding form and turned, slamming the iron-barred door shut. "Kaiba's better off without you. This is the best thing for him."

"Asshole!" the blond cried, slamming his fist down on the ground in frustration as he leaned up, then sobbed again and fell onto his back, staring up at the dark gray cement of the ceiling. "…Seto… Where are you…? It's been three whole weeks… Don't you care…?"

"Here." The man was back, damn him.

The teen gasped as he found a framed picture of his beloved being placed outside the bars, then lunged forward, straining at the bars to maybe—just maybe—catch the frame and pull the picture in to hold one last time, since he couldn't hold the real person. He let out a cry of despair when he found the frame not even a centimeter out of his reach. "No! Don't do this to me, please!"

The man merely laughed and walked away. "He doesn't care about trash like you. This is all for the better."

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**_

_**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**_

_**All I need is you**_

_**Come please, I'm callin'**_

_**And oh, I scream for you**_

_**Hurry, I'm fallin'**_

_**I'm fallin'**_

Joey went limp, sniffing angrily as he glared after the man. "You're going to hell for this! You hear me?! _Hell!_" When he got no answer, he sobbed again and turned his gaze back to the framed picture, wondering how the man had managed to get it.

Seto had never looked as gorgeous as he did when he smiled that tiny little smile that he saved just for him. Well, he and Mokuba, that is. With his eyes closed and his genuine joy on his face. He just glowed.

That smile was the only thing keeping him going at that very moment. The blond sighed again. "Seto…!"

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

"…I love you… I love you…" Joey made one last attempt to reach the frame, lunging forward in a desperate endeavor to bring his lover's picture closer.

He let out a cry of despair once more as he nudged the corner of the frame. The frame teetered on one corner before clattering onto its back. "_No! Seto! __**Seto!**__ Don't leave me! Don't, please! Don't leave me!_"

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**_

_**With these broken wings I'm falling**_

_**And all I see is you**_

Seto ran his finger over the cheek of his blond lover, wishing it was real flesh instead of cold photo paper. Joey had been missing for three weeks. He wanted him back. Without the blond, there was no light in his life except Mokuba. The depression and doubt had gotten so dark that Mokuba's light wasn't nearly enough.

Joey made him feel like he was cared for, like he could relax and be himself. Without him, he felt like he had nothing, that he'd never be able to look in the mirror and smile ever again. There was no puppy to touch, to love, to comfort and be comforted by, to draw into his arms at night and show him just how much he felt for him. …There was no one to love and return that love.

He turned to look out the window of his office, frowning.

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me**_

_**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**_

_**And oh, I scream for you**_

Where was his honey bear? His sunshine? His lover muffin?

Oh God, he remembered the first time he'd called Joey that. The blond had choked on his popcorn and nearly keeled over. He couldn't help the smile curling at his lips, but it quickly faded when he realized that he'd never be able to see the adorable shock or confusion ever again.

Who would take his puppy? It was so obvious he needed him, but someone had still stolen Joey away. Why?

_**Come please, I'm callin'**_

_**And all I need is you**_

_**Hurry, I'm fallin'**_

_**I'm fallin'**_

Seto turned his head as his phone rang, then picked it up tiredly. He didn't want to be faced with a potential lead again. He'd been through too many 'potential leads.' He wouldn't be able to handle the disappointment of not finding his lover again.

But there was also a chance it was business related. He sighed and picked up the phone. "Kaiba."

"_I can tell you about where to find Joey Wheeler, but you have to help my brother."_

The brunet stiffened. He'd never gotten a call like this. He was beginning to feel hope, but— "How can I tell if you're telling me the truth? Do you know how many people have called, saying—"

"_I can let you speak to him. He's a little delirious, but you can tell it's him."_

"Let me speak to him. Let me speak to him now!" the teen snarled, slamming his hand down on his desk.

"_First you have to promise to help my brother. He's sick; he thinks he's helping you by doing this. I tried to get him put in the asylum, but he won't trust me enough to get him there!"_

"Why should I do your brother any favors?!"

"…_He doesn't know what he's doing is wrong. He thinks he's doing it for __**you.**__ He doesn't even know who you are! You just look like his __**dead lover**__ and he keeps thinking that Wheeler's stealing you away! You have to promise to help him or else I can't help you! …I'm not even supposed to know Wheeler's here!"_

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

"Fine! Whatever! I promise! Put Joey on the phone!" Seto bit his bottom lip as he listened to the phone being shuffled momentarily. What if it wasn't Joey? What if he'd been put through all of this as some sort of sick _joke?_ What if—

"_Seto? Seto! Oh, God, thankyouthankyouthankyou! I could just kiss you-! Well, no I couldn't, but—Oh, __**GOD**__, I thought I'd die all alone, but I've got you. I've got you now. That man can't touch you now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I knocked you down. I love you. I never meant to knock you down."_

"Joey?" he asked softly, frowning. He could tell it was his puppy, but he sounded… like he'd lost everything. Who was he talking to?

"…_Seto…"_ The blond on the other line sobbed, and he could honestly say it was the most heartbreaking and pathetic sound he'd ever heard. _"Where are you? I need you. I love you, I need you, I __**want**__ you, so why aren't you here with me?"_

"I'm right here!" Seto felt tears of relief and agony filling his eyes. "I'm right here, puppy! I love you too! Listen to me! _I love you, Joseph Wheeler!_"

"…_Seto…"_ The phone was shuffled again, and Seto could hear a pathetic whimper before the other voice came back on.

"_He can't hear you. Well, he can, but it's going in one ear and out the other. I'm sorry. …So you promise to help my brother?"_

"I'll do anything to get him back!" the brunet replied desperately. "Please!"

"…_Market street. House three-fifty-seven. Go around to the back right side and you'll find a door leading into a basement. It's going to be locked. You'll find the key under a lawn gnome by a red rose bush. Go down the stairs and you'll find two jail cells. Wheeler will be in the second one. The key to the cell will be hanging on the wall as you pass. It will be the only key; the first cell doesn't have a lock. I have to go now. My brother will be angry if he finds me down here."_

Seto let out a relieved sob and fell to his knees as he heard the other line click, then dropped the phone and pulled out his cell phone, shakily dialing the number for the police.

_**Hurry, I'm fallin'**_

_**All I need is you**_

_**Come please, I'm callin'**_

_**And oh, I scream for you**_

_**Hurry, I'm fallin'**_

_**I'm fallin'**_

Joey curled around the precious framed photo he was holding protectively as he heard the door leading to the basement slam open, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't handle the man telling him that Seto didn't love him again, he just _couldn't._ He was starting to believe it. He couldn't stand the thought of Seto not loving him.

…The man didn't usually pound down the stairs like that. Did this mean that the man was finally tired of him? He was going to kill him now, was that it? Oh, God, he'd never see Seto again. He'd never see Seto again!

He looked down at the photo in his arms again and sobbed, trying to memorize his lover's face one more time. "I love you, Seto. I love you."

The key was being jammed into the lock.

"Oh God, oh God… I love you and I want you to know that I only wanted to be with you…!" he whispered as the door swang open. "Seto…" He gasped as a pair of large, strong hands grasped his upper arms and closed his eyes again, not wanting to see the face of the man planning to kill him.

And then all at once the arms were gathering him close to a hard, warm body, and hot, moist lips pressing to his cheeks and his forehead and his eyelids and those big, strong hands were sliding up his body in a way only one person knew he liked—

He gasped and looked up quickly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Seto!" He sobbed and threw his arms around the brunet's shoulders. "You came for me! You really, really came for me!"

"Joey, my puppy, my love, my heart." He held the blond close and moaned, taking in his scent, his taste, the way he felt. "I love you. Of course I'd come for you. You're my world."

Joey lapped at his neck weakly. "I missed you. I thought I'd die and never see your beautiful face again. I love you, Seto. Don't ever let me go again."

"I won't. You're mine. I'll never let you leave my side. _Ever._" Seto slid his hands down and picked up the blond gently. "We're going home right now. You'll never have to worry again."

The blond sobbed again. "Don't ever let me go!"

"I won't. I love you."

"W-what about that man? H-he might c-come after me ag-gain."

"No. Never again." The brunet slid his tongue over the smaller teen's bottom lip. "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Joey whimpered and hid his face in the larger teen's neck. "Thank you, Seto!"

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_**Hurry, I'm fallin'**_

Joey moaned and closed his eyes tightly. "Seto, that hurts…"

"Good. It means you're relaxing." Seto pressed harder against the tense muscles of the blond's back, frowning. "It's been four years, Joey. Why do you still get so tense near the time you got kidnapped? He's in an asylum where he belongs, you're here. No one will ever touch you again."

"_Ah-!_ Seto! That hurt!" he exclaimed, scowling back at him. "What the hell?!"

The brunet sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I guess I got upset about you still being afraid."

"What the hell do you want from me?! I was held in a cell in someone's basement for three weeks being beaten and starved! All I had was a picture of you to get me through the days! How _dare_ you ask why I get so tense!" The blond squirmed, attempting to get out from underneath the older teen. "Get off of me!"

Seto grabbed him and held him tightly, nuzzling his neck. "No, puppy. I'm sorry; I'm a horrible lover for believing you should be over something so traumatizing."

"God!" Joey sobbed and grabbed his shoulders. "You never let me stay mad at you! You say these beautiful things and I just want you to make love to me!"

"So let me make love to you," the brunet whispered, pressing a kiss to his lover's neck. "Let me spread your legs show you just how much I love you. Let me hold you and worship you tonight. What do you say? Do you want me to ravish you like a man starved of physical affection?"

"Nn…" The brown-eyed teen bit his bottom lip and whimpered, looking up at him pleadingly. "Make love to me, Seto. Show me how much you care about me."

Seto licked the blond's neck roughly and growled. "I will. I'll make you relax into a puddle of puppy goo and you won't even remember what happened four years ago."

"Yes, yes… Make me forget. Please…"

"Mm… I haven't even begun to touch you yet and you're ready to beg… I like that…"

"Haaa… Setooo…" Joey sighed and closed his eyes smiling. "Make love to me already, dragon, or I'll fall asleep on you."

The brunet scowled. "Don't you even."

"Hmm… Wait, wait, I feel a yawn coming—_Hey!_ Seto!" The blond let out a small whine. "No fair! You can't just grab my—"

"I can and I did. Feel like yawning _now,_ pup?"

"Hmm… No… Alright, alright, you win! Take me, damn it!"

Seto grinned; it was the grin he used when he _wasn't_ going to just rush in and take him. "Oh, I will. Just… Not right now."

"Aaahhhh!" Joey whined again. "But I want you _now…!_"

"No. I'm going to take my time. And you're going to enjoy it."

"_Naaa!_ Seto! Oh God!"


End file.
